Sabado por la Noche
by KillerMax
Summary: Le disparan a Oliver y solo Felicity puede ayudarlo... Olicity x100pre


S bado por la noche.

Felicity estaba bajo el Verdant, que a esta hora estaba lleno hasta arriba de gente bebiendo y bailando hasta hartarse.  
Ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo intentado por todos los medios encontrar alguna pista sobre quien era el arquero negro, enemigo de Oliver.  
Oliver, en cambio, estaba arriba disfrutando de la fiesta e intentando distraerse de los temas de arquero-h roe moderno-play boy multimillonario que lo atormentaban d a tras d a.

Laurel hab a cortado con Tommy, o mejor dicho, el hab a cortado con ella.  
Joanna le hab a dicho que deb a desmelenarse un poco y disfrutar de una noche en alg n club.  
No creo que sea buena idea le contestaba Laurel siempre, pero sin convencerse ni ella misma. Al fin el s bado se decidi y fue al nico club que se le ocurri , el Verdant.

Malcom Merlyn segu a tratando de encontrara al arquero, pero esta vez investigando a la gente que lo rodeaba, y sorpresa, Laurel Lance era la candidata perfecta para encontrarle. Sigui el coche de Laurel por sat lite hasta que paro frente al Verdant y mando a uno de sus hombres para encargarse del asunto .  
Oliver salio un momento para respirar aire fresco y se encontr con Laurel.

-De todos los antros, de todas las ciudades, de todo el mundo, entras en el m o.  
-Eso ya lo dijiste.  
-Ya lo se, pero me agrada que lo recuerdes. Ahora lo importante, Qu haces aqu ?  
-Dicen por ah que este lugar tiene clase.

En ese momento Oliver noto que algo se mov a detr s del auto de Laurel, se acerco dejando de lado a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Se acerco un poco mas y no vio nada, se dio la vuelta y le dedico media sonrisa a Laurel. Esta sonre a, hasta que vio que un hombre sal a por detr s de su coche y apuntaba con una pistola a Oliver.

- Olli!- Grito para avisarle que estaban a punto de dispararle, pero solo consigui que el hombre apretara el gatillo y le diera a Oliver en el hombro muy cerca del pecho y, por supuesto, del coraz n.

El miro hacia donde estaba la herida mientras al hombre se sub a a una furgoneta y sal a a toda marcha de all .  
Felicity oy el disparo, que a esta altura de su vida ya conoc a por completo, subi las escaleras a toda velocidad, abri la puerta y salio de all tan r pido como pudo.

Oliver estaba tirado en el piso y sangraba mucho. Ella no dudo ni un segundo en que hacer. Corri hacia el, presiono fuerte en su herida, mientras que Laurel llamaba a la ambulancia. La sangre que sal a de el era mucha, demasiada como para poder respirar por su cuenta. La gente estaba amontonada alrededor de Oliver y Felicity. Mientras tanto Dig trataba de llegar hasta Felicity, pero sabia que ni el ni la ambulancia llegar an a tiempo para cuando Oliver dejara de respirar, as que grito lo mas alto que pudo:  
- RCP Felicity!

Ella lo escucho. Dig le hab a ense ado a Felicity como hacerlo, y ya estaba en condiciones de hac rselo a cualquiera, pero a si propio jefe y frente a su ex-novia, era realmente una situaci n incomoda.  
Pero su inseguridad no val a la vida de Oliver, ella har a lo que este en sus manos para poder verlo de vuelta en pie y lanz ndole flechas a los malos.  
Reclino la cabeza de Oliver hacia atr s, inhalo con fuerza y dejo que todo el aire que en sus pulmones resid a pasara a los de Oliver por medio de sus bocas.

Mientras eso suced a, Laurel manten a su expresi n, que no mostraba nada m s que profunda preocupaci n y l grimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Pero en el interior de su mente daba gracias y maldiciones a aquella mujer que posaba sus labios una y otra vez sobre los de Olli. Sabia que era la nica manera de mantenerlo con vida para cuando llegara la ambulancia, pero le hacia sentir que ya no la necesitaba tanto como a Felicity.  
En la mente de Felicity las cosas eran muy distintas. Sent a sus propias lagrimas caer en la ropa ensangrentada de Oliver, mientras le presionaba el pecho consecutivamente, inhalaba y exhalaba dentro de su boca. Escucho que la ambulancia se acercaba pero parec a nunca llegar. Para cuando la ambulancia llego, Oliver respiraba muy poco, pero pod a respirar, y eso era lo que mas pod a alegrar a Felicity, que a esta altura estaba al borde del desmayo.

Llevaron a Felicity y a Oliver en la misma ambulancia. Laurel estaba en el coche de Dig, yendo hacia el hospital donde llevar an a Oliver y a Felicity. Oliver hab a despertado lo suficiente como para poder hablar, pero Felicity ya ni siquiera pod a mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho rato.

-Gracias- dijo Oliver y estiro su mano hacia donde estaba Felicity- No estar a vivo de no ser por ti.  
-No deber as hablar, no estas en condiciones- Dijo ella, pero le gustaba escuchar su voz en los malos momentos, la hacia sentir segura- Adem s, tu habr as hecho lo mismo por mi.  
Al decir esto ultimo, entrelazo los dedos con los de Oliver y los apret lo m s fuerte que pudo.  
Pas un largo rato y llegaron al hospital, seguidos por Dig y Laurel. Los enfermeros bajaron de la ambulancia a Oliver y a Felicity a la vez, y estos segu an tomados de la mano, cosa que Laurel noto enseguida, y esto alimento aun m s el desagrado que sent a hacia Felicity.  



End file.
